The Love sickness
by Fujin Kazano
Summary: finshed! A short story about Todd trying to win Wanda's love... and annoying the heck out of her! Will Todd win her love? Tonda (ToddWanda)
1. GET OUT!

A/N: Yay! My first X-Men Fanfic! Woo! Just remember that Wanda has been brainwashed by MasterMind since this takes place AFTER The Toad, The Witch and The Wardrobe.  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter one: Get out!  
  
"BUZZET! BUZZET! BUZZET! CRASH!!!" Were the noises heard from Wanda's room as her alarm went off. After the third 'BUZZET', she hexed that accursed machine and its circuits danced about on the inside, then the wretched thing combusted!! Leaving a black mark and some flames where it had been. Wanda rolled over in her sheets and sighed. She was still really tired and did not want to get up... but if she didn't, then she'd have the boys knocking on her door. With a yawn and a long stretch, the Witch got up out of bed and went to her dresser drawers. She got out her usual clothes and spread them out on her bed. She began to undo the straps of her nightgown when her door flew open!  
  
"You slept in late, my crimson cutie! But I madeja breakfast in bed!!" Todd Tolensky, also known as Toad, said as he jumped into her room with a tray of not very good-looking items to eat for breakfast. Wanda quickly covered herself by wrapping her arms about her body, then glared at Todd.  
  
"TOAD!!!! GET OUT!!!!" Wanda yelled and the things on the tray exploded conveniently into Todd's eyes. Wanda sent Todd flying out of her room into the hall. The door slammed shut magically.  
  
"Heh... still playin' hard ta get, ey?" Todd asked no one in particular as he slowly stood up. Luckily, he had the body of a plush toy so getting thrown into walls weren't so bad for him. He cleaned up the mess and sat down next to Wanda's door, waiting ever so faithfully for the love of his life.  
  
Fred, who had been sent upstairs to see what was going on, looked at Todd and then at Wanda's door. "Hey, little guy.... Same old thing?" Fred asked Todd.  
  
"Ey, so I'll knock next time, yanno?" Todd said and Fred shook his head. He grabbed Todd by the arm and began to drag him down stairs. "No! I need ta wait fer Wanda, yo!" Todd said as he tried to flee, but Fred was too strong.  
  
"You need to leave the 'lady' alone... you don't need to get hurt." Fred said as he dragged Todd into the other room.  
  
-  
  
Mumbling to herself, Wanda came down from her room. She was careful not to walk near the entrance to the door where the boys were as she made her way to the kitchen. But, naturally, Toad heard her and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
"Yo! Sweetie pie! How'dja like ta go for a little walk wit me, eh muffin's?" Toad asked as he leaned against the frame of the door way to the kitchen.. Wanda grabbed an apple and turned around to shoot Todd a dangerous glare.  
  
"Go to hell." Wanda growled as she walked out of the kitchen, pushing past Todd. "I'm going out." Wanda yelled to the other brotherhood members. But none of them protested for fear of Wanda's wrath.... Except for Todd, who, shortly after Wanda exited, hopped out the door in pursuit.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok, so this is going to be a short story type of thing, all right? I know it's short, but Hell! I think it's funny! Next chappy will be up soon!!! 


	2. At the Coffee House

Chapter 2: At the Coffee house  
  
Wanda stormed out of the brotherhood house down the street towards the coffee house. Meanwhile, Todd wasn't too far behind her. As he watched his red beauty go into the shop, he was debating on how he should go in there.. But then, just in time, he saw his old pal Kurt! Todd quickly hopped over to him.  
  
"Hey, ol'buddy ol'pal!" Todd said.  
  
"Ah.. Vat do you vant, Toad?" Kurt asked as he tried to walk away as quickly as he could from Todd... that smell was offensive!  
  
"Jus' a favor, yo!" Todd said and pushed Night Crawler into an alleyway. "I need to borrow that fancy watch you got, yanno!" Todd said hopefully. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch, which was on at the moment.  
  
"Doez zis 'ave anything to do vith Vanda?" Kurt asked then shook his head. "No! You can't use it!" Kurt said and pushed past Todd to walk away, but Todd used his long tongue to grab the watch off of Kurt's wrist, then jump up the wall. "Toad!" Kurt yelled and teleported himself to the roof of the building he looked down while trying to hide himself from the public eye, but couldn't find Todd... he had disappeared! "Zat little... AHH!" Kurt yelled in frustration. "Vhen I vind 'im..."  
  
Todd had jumped the wall of the alleyway and had stood on the edge of the building for a moment.. before he lost balance and fell inside a dumpster... normally, he would be looking for lunch, but right now he was programming the watch so he would look like Wanda's gorgeous prince charming! "Ok... Black hair.... Uh.... Black eyes..... Dark clothes.... OK!" Todd said to himself as he set the watch and put it on. He turned the watch on and Todd disappeared! Replacing him, was a good looking Gothic adolescent who was now making his way to the coffee house where his snookums is.  
  
Todd walked into the coffee shop and put on his character. He acted and walked very differently as he went over to the counter and ordered himself a small cup of Joe. He looked around and saw that Wanda was sitting at the bar/counter and walked over to her. He took a seat next to her smoothly.   
  
"Hi, there. Nice place, huh?" Todd asked. Wanda glanced over at him with a sideways look, then looked back at her cup.  
  
"Yeah, whatever...." Wanda said, than she did a double take to look over at the one sitting next to her again. Her eyes widened slightly, then she quickly devoted all of her attention to her coffee cup once more. "It's ok." Wanda mumbled, and Todd laughed.  
  
"Yanno, it's always nice to find a place to be alone..... But you always have to have some one to talk to on occasion." Todd said in a charming voice... that actually was charming! Wanda felt herself give him a half smile.  
  
"But sometimes people can talk too much." Wanda said and took a drink of her coffee. Todd and Wanda talked a little bit more and the people around them slowly disappeared, going their separate ways as the bell over the door constantly rang. After most of the people had left, there was a final ring and a strange 'BAMF' sound.....  
  
"I'll be taking zis!" Kurt said as he 'bamfed' onto the stool right next to Todd's and took the image inducer. Todd returned to his normal self and Kurt stuck out his tongue. Kurt 'bamfed' out of the coffee shop, but not before throwing the clumsy Toad off balance..... Making him fall right on Wanda and knocked her down with him. He not only spilt his coffee on her, but he fell face first onto her chest as he landed on top of her.  
  
"TOAD!!!" Wanda yelled as she hexed Todd off of her and to the ceiling. After making a large indent of himself up on the ceiling, he was attacked left and right by chairs, tables, and hot liquid.  
  
"No!! Yo! Snoodles! Babe cakes! I was jus' tryin' ta talk to yas! NO! Don't hurt me! I love yas!!" Todd said as he was trying to dodge the objects that his 'true love' was trying to kill him with. Soon, Wanda walked out of the coffee shop and towards the brotherhood house with a hotter temper than the coffee that was now spilled down the front of her scarlet shirt. And the poor love sick Toad followed her back, but he kept his distance. By the time Todd had reached the outside sidewalk of the boarding house, it was already late noon. Todd had taken his time walking around and nearly got ran over by about 3 cars for not watching where he was going... and daydreaming about Wanda, so he had an excuse!   
  
Todd looked up at the window that he knew was his Babe-Cakes' room and saw that it was open. Immediately, Todd's mouth dropped to the floor as he ran closer to the house. He was now standing on what dead grass the brotherhood had left and had a perfect view of the inside of Wanda's room. Todd's eyes went wide as he realized what was going on. She was getting dressed!!!!  
  
'I love yas, babe cakes!' Todd thought to himself as he grinned wide. Wanda just took off her shirt and she was in her underwear!!! This day is a blessed day in Toad's mind as he began to drool. "Ah.... I think I'm gonna faint...." Toad said to himself. But then, Wanda looked out her window and screamed.  
  
"TOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wanda yelled so loud she thought the entire house could hear her. She quickly ducked out of sight and came back up with a shirt covering her front as she pointed down at Toad.  
  
"Uh oh." Todd said as he tried to make a getaway, but the dead grass was ignited and a raging fire tried to make burnt toad for dinner. "Ahhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
A/N: Alrighty, whatcha think so far, eh? Review fer me!!! Please?  
  
--AJ 


	3. The Kitchen of Hell

A/N: YAY!! I have a review!!! Yay! I swear all I wanted was just for one person to review!! Yayness!! Thank you thank you thank you!! Oh yeah! I practically drool every time I think about Todd as a Goth... drools over keyboard But you also gots ta love him as he is, yanno!!!! Big grin   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The Kitchen of Hell  
  
Todd stumbled into the brotherhood house looking like he was well done right out of the oven. Todd drug himself into the living room where Pietro and Blob were playing cards and Lance was just watching TV. The poor frogger sat down on the floor and shook his head trying to get all the soot out of his dirty blonde hair. He wiped the blackness off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. The other boys looked at him and couldn't help but to laugh at him. Pietro 'zoomed' over to where Todd was.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, spying on my sister again, are you? Tut, tut, tut, you should know better than that by now!" Pietro mused, then his expression got darker. "Just stay away from my sister, Toad!"  
  
"I can take care of myself, brother." Wanda's voice came from behind Todd. She didn't stop to chat; she just kept walking to the kitchen. She was wearing her tight crimson pants with a blank tank top. Todd perked up and looked behind him.  
  
"Come on, cuddle bumps! Let's kiss and make up, yo! I'm sorry!" Todd said as he hopped over to and in front of Wanda. The boys moved to the doorway to watch the action.  
  
"Out of my way." Wanda growled as she clenched her fists.  
  
"But poopsy! Don't tell me you didn't like that last one!" Todd said arrogantly. He put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall in his 'I'm so cool' pose. "I know you are just dying to get another one. pucker up!" Todd said and a burst of laughter could be heard from the other 3 boys who were watching.  
  
"You actually kissed Toad?!?!" Lance said and held his sides.  
  
"Did you think he was gonna turn into a prince or what?!" Pietro asked as he laughed and laughed with the other two boys. Wanda looked at Todd, then at the crowd of idiots that dared laugh at her. She moved her hand in front of her and all four boys flew backwards against the farthest wall at the end of the hall. Pietro and Lance hit it first side by side, then Fred smashed into it right in the middle of them. Then Todd was thrown right into Blob's face! The boys groaned painful groans... but mostly from Pietro and Lance who got squished by the unmovable and unstoppable Blob.  
  
"I need to rinse my mouth out." Wanda muttered to herself as she walked into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of tap water and leaned up against the sink with her back the room. Flies and some bugs moved around in the kitchen, but that didn't really bother her. What DID bother her was the Toad-man hopping into the room and jumped on the table. Even though she knew he was there, Wanda kept her back to him and continued to stare out the window above the sink.  
  
"Listen Angel face, I'm sorry! A'ight? I'm sorry! What can I do ta say I'm sorry?" Todd pleaded, but Wanda just took a drink from her glass. Todd eyed the bugs in the kitchen with a hungry eye, and naturally, the bugs around Wanda seemed to insult her in his mind. "I know! I can make it up to you, my little honey bunches of sweets!" He said in his most charming voice.  
  
"Hmph. How are you going to do that if you keep following me?!" Wanda asked and still didn't move.  
  
"It's easy, yo!" Todd said as he carefully eyed a HUGE fly buzzing around. "But I can't tell yas!" Todd said and he let his extremely long tongue out and caught the fly..... but the fly had landed on Wanda, and the part that it, (and Todd's tongue), landed on wasn't the best of places for Todd's situation. He had 'spanked' her butt with his tongue! Todd was in such a state of shock by his own actions he didn't recall his tongue so it remained on Wanda's back pocket.  
  
The glass in Wanda's hand broke.  
  
About five minutes later, Lance was going towards the kitchen for some chips and spotted Todd on the floor. Todd had his entire tongue wrapped around him like a rope and it was even knotted at his shoes! Lance rolled his eyes and pulled out a pencil from his back pocket. He undid the knot from a safe distance (and avoided touching the tongue) and Todd's dry tongue went back into his mouth after unwinding.  
  
"Alright, what did you do now, Toad?" Lance asked as Todd sat up.  
  
"It wasn't none o' my fault! I was jus' tryin' ta get some late lunch and Wanda was right there!! I mean I didn't want the fly ta land on her crimson hiney!" Todd said.  
  
"You spanked her?!" Lance asked in disbelief. "I surprised you're alive!"  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose, yo!!" Todd said.  
  
"Yeah, right.... What ever, Toad. What were you doing in there, then?"  
  
"I jus' wanna think o' a way ta say sorry!" Todd said.  
  
"Why don't you just give her an "I'm sorry" note or something. Chicks dig those." Lance said and walked into the kitchen. Todd stood up and smiled widely. He went up into his room to form his ultimate plan..... 


	4. The Ulitmate plan?

A/N: I'm going to die of shock! People are reading this! YAY! This is just for all o yall!!! Oh yeah. I know I'm kinda makin Todd a little bit into a pervert, But hes a 14 year old boy, yanno!!! I thinks he's a sweet pervert, yanno? Lol………..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: The Ultimate Plan  
  
It was now past 9 at night and Wanda had decided to get in the shower. The door had been fixed, but unluckily, the lock didn't work so she warned everyone of the guys to stay out of there………. Especially Todd. While Wanda was in there, she thought she heard the door open and she tried to peek through the shower curtains to see if anyone was there with out them being able to see too much of her. Wanda looked, and no one was there... She looked all around the bathroom, then decided that it was probably just the noise of someone walking down the hall and resumed her shower.  
  
Todd carefully crept down the hall towards Wanda's room. He had already set one of the steps of his plan in motion, and now it was time to put the next step into step!! Todd looked down the halls and didn't see anyone coming as he walked into Wanda's room and shut the door behind him. He grinned to himself as he took out a white envelope with Wanda's name inside a heart on the front. Todd walked over to her dresser and tapped the envelope on the mirror where Wanda would HAVE to see it!  
  
As Todd began to turn to leave, he realized that Wanda had left one of her drawers open. 'Well, I'll just close this an' if I see what's inside, it's an accident!' Todd thought to himself as he sloooowly shut the drawer and glanced inside it. It was her nightgown drawer! Todd smiled to himself and took out one of Wanda's more skimpy nightgowns and held it in his hand. He was pretty proud of himself as he began to turn around.  
  
"Toad! What are you doing in my room?!" Wanda yelled as she came into her room. She was wearing a crimson tank top and black shorts that went to her mid-thigh. Her hair was wet and pushed back. Wanda dumped her dirty clothes in her hamper and glared at Todd.  
  
"Uh... I uh... now, now, cupcakes, it ain't what it looks like!" Todd said as he tried to smile and waved his hands in front of him.  
  
"Is that my nightgown in your hands?!" Wanda yelled and walked towards him menacingly.  
  
"Uh... what's in my hand? I'm not holding anything..." Todd asked as he threw the nightgown behind him and tried to act innocent. "Sugah plum, before you... uh, kill me, can yas listen ta what I have ta say?"  
  
"...fine! You have 10 seconds." Wanda said as she glared at Todd. Todd gulped.  
  
"I jus' left a note on yer mirror and I was gonna get out of here! Honest ta heart, yo!"  
  
"What's that note for?" Wanda asked. Todd sighed, seeing as it had barely been ten seconds and he was still alive. Todd got the note off the mirror and hopped over to Wanda and handed it to. The writing was messy and nearly illegible, but Wanda could understand it and began to read it out loud.  
  
"'Dear Sweetie Pie,  
  
I'm sorry fer driving yas nuts all the time but I only do it cause I love yas!'"  
  
While Wanda was reading, Todd tried to make a small escape from her room. "You're not going anywhere!" Wanda growled and Todd automatically returned to Wanda's side. 'She was supposed to read this when I wasn't here!!' Todd thought to himself and gulped.  
  
"'P.S., Thank you!!'"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" Wanda asked suspiciously; she had a pretty good idea what it meant, but asked anyway.  
  
"Nothin!!!!" Todd said quickly. Wanda continued to read.  
  
"'P.S.S., Don't get mad!!!!! But, I took yer wallet when you where in the shower!'" 


	5. Certain Death?

A/N: If yos were seeing all those funcky stuff on the last chappy, go back and re-read it cause I fixed it!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Certain Death?  
  
Wanda's widened and her mouth parted as she was thrown into shock. "You went into the bathroom... When I was... Taking a shower?!" Wanda asked, stunned and angry.   
  
"Now, cheeries, don't get mad..." Todd said as he slowly backed away. "If ya hex me, ya jus' might not get it back!"   
  
"..." Wanda remained speechless. He had her wallet! She had about 50$ in there and she kept that thing in her BACK pocket of her pants! "Give it back." Wanda growled. Todd smiled and put his hands in his front pocket. He walked around Wanda for a second, acting like he was in thought.   
  
"Come and take it from me!" Todd said as he did a back flip and landed on her bed. He stood on her blood red comforter with his dirty shoes and Wanda was about to Hex him still, but Todd said: "Now, now, now, honey-buns, don't hex me or else I won't tell ya what else I have!" Todd said proudly as he took his hands out of his pockets and smiled. He knew he had her right where he... "AHHHH!"  
  
"Give it back, Toad!" Wanda yelled as she lunged for him. He jumped out of her way and onto her dresser. He stood on the top of it and Wanda got off of her bed. She quickly walked towards her dresser and glared at Todd. "Give it back!" Wanda yelled as she shook her own dresser to get him off of it.  
  
"Nah-ah!" Todd said as he jumped off of the dresser and landed behind Wanda. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her arms down, in a tight hug. Wanda stepped on his foot. "YEOCH!" Todd said as he began to hop up and down... that really did hurt! Wanda turned around and Todd fell on top of her for the second time today. But this time, it was intentional! He held her hands down and had Wanda pinned down. "That ain't nice, yo!" Todd said with a yellow smile as Wanda fought to get up from this predicament.   
  
"Let me go!" Wanda yelled as she tried to get free, Todd just smirked; he had Wanda pinned down underneath him! That alone was hard to grasp! But in a quick roll, Wanda soon found herself on top of Todd looking down on him. She had him pinned the same way he had her pinned. "Now give it back."  
  
"It's in my front pocket!" Todd said with a huge cheesy smile on his face. He meant his front pocket in his jeans!!!! Wanda made a look of disgust.  
  
"Get it out! I'm not going to get it!" Wanda said.  
  
"Uh, teddy bear, I have ta use my hands ta do that and since ya gots me pinned to da ground..." Todd said. Everything was going to plan!  
  
"If I let you up, will you get my wallet and NOT run off with it?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Sure, snoochie boochies! But what'll yos give me, eh?" Todd asked with a stupid smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Wanda muttered as she suddenly became very suspicious.  
  
"I want a kiss, yo!" Todd smiled. Wanda's eyes widened and she looked like she was about to slap him. "Jus' a peck on the cheek, yo!!" Todd said, seeing Wanda's look and not wanting to spoil the 'moment'. Wanda thought to herself quickly as she got off of Todd, much to his displeasure... He was comfortable and he liked that situation! Wanda's mind raced. He would NEVER let her have her wallet back and NEVER stop bugging her if she didn't...   
  
"...Fine." Wanda said and sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty. Todd jumped up and kept his smile on his face as he leaned towards her. Wanda closed her eyes, held her breath, then leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek.   
  
"Yo-- you did it!" Todd said in disbelief. He had thought that she was going to hit him upside the head then tear his pocket out and get her wallet! Not that he HATED that idea... But this was a shock. He smiled wider, (if that is possible) and handed her the scarlet wallet. Todd blushed, but not as deeply as Wanda. "There's... uh... Sumthin' in there for yas..." Todd said as he looked down at the ground. Wanda looked at him, confused, as she took what was hers. She felt her wallet and felt that there was something in there... A couple of coins, maybe?  
  
Wanda gasped when she opened it and took out what had been bulging out. It was a necklace with a weak gold chain. The charm was a small red and green heart about the size of a dime. It was also a locket! On one side, it was scarlet, and on the other, it was a dark green color. On the green side, it said: "For Wanda" and on the scarlet side it said: "From Todd." Wanda opened it and looked inside. It was gold on the inside with letters engraved into it. It said: "I may bug ya, but I love ya." Wanda blinked a few times, just to make sure what she was seeing was real... and it was!!!!!!!   
  
"Todd..." Wanda said as she put on the necklace so the green side was on top. Todd continued to look down, expecting a major punch right in his gut. But then something had gotten his attention; she had called him Todd!!!!! For the first time! She had called him Todd instead of Toad! Todd looked up at Wanda with a smile on his face that said 'Do you like it?'. "I'm sorry." Wanda said.  
  
"Wha?! Why?" Todd asked.   
  
"For always pushing you around like I do. I actually don't---."  
  
"Nah, yos deserve that. And yos deserve this, Wanda." Toad said as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her on her lips. And surprisingly, even to Wanda, she kissed him back. This was a real kiss that the two young teens shared, their first kiss. It meant as much to Wanda as it did to Todd.  
  
Un-be-know-est to Wanda and Todd, Fred was walking down the hall to go peel Todd off the roof, well... he thought he was going to, wouldn't you? He looked into Wanda's room, the door was still open and there in the middle of the room, was Wanda and Todd kissing. "!!!!!!!!!!!" Fred couldn't say anything but his eyes went wide and he fell to the floor with a small quake that didn't disturb the two that found bliss. But Lance and Pietro came up the stairs and found Fred face up on the floor with a look of pure terror on his face.   
  
"Hmph, what? Is Toad walking around in a towel again?" Pietro asked then Lance looked into Wanda's room. His jaw dropped and he fell backwards in the same fashion Fred had done. Pietro, VERY confused now, looked into his twin sister's room in time to see the end of the kiss.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pietro yelled and fell to the floor... but face first! Wanda and Todd looked at the unconscious members of the brotherhood, confused. Todd walked over to them and kicked Pietro in his side... ("Revenge!! HA HA HA HA HA!!")   
  
"What happened to them, yo?" Todd asked as he turned around to face a very angry Wanda.  
  
"Toad. Is that my black bra in your back pocket?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Wanda yelled in horror. Todd looked at his back pocket and saw that one of the black straps was hanging out.   
  
"Uh... How'd that get there?"  
  
FIN?  
  
A/N: Yay!!!! I finished it!!!! My first one!!!!! WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO! Ha ha!!!!!! Yays! does the touch down dance Now, review!!!!  
  
--AJ 


End file.
